This invention relates to the editing and the distribution of motion pictures.
The distribution of motion pictures long has been plagued by significant problems. One is that in the usual distribution of motion pictures, the film is duplicated many times, and the film copies are distributed physically to various theaters around the country. This is an expensive, laborious, time-consuming task.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved motion picture distribution system and method in which the time and the costs required for distribution are reduced significantly.
Another problem in the distribution of motion pictures is that physical copies of the film easily can be misappropriated so that pirated copies often are distributed early in the commercial life of a motion picture, to the detriment of its owners and everyone in the legitimate distribution chain.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a motion picture distribution system and method in which the copying of the motion picture is much more difficult so that the opportunities for pirating the motion picture are reduced by a significant degree.
Another problem in the production of a motion picture is in its editing. The normal film editing process is relatively slow and expensive. Therefore, various systems have been proposed in the past for converting the film to video signals, and editing the film electronically.
One of the problems with electronic editing is that signals used in the editing process, such as SMPTE time codes and film edge codes, often become unavailable during the editing process.
Accordingly, it is another object of the invention to provide a system and method for editing motion picture films in which information used in editing is readily available and is not easily lost or corrupted.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects are met by the provision of a motion picture distribution system in which motion pictures are distributed in the form of digital video signals, rather than film. Preferably, the digital signals representing the motion picture are encrypted and transmitted to at least one satellite and broadcast to a number of theaters or other receiving locations which are authorized to receive the signals and display the motion picture. The signals are stored in digital storage media at each receiving location, and later are displayed for an audience, preferably by means of a projection television system with a large screen.
In accordance with the present invention, code-bearing coded information signal areas are inserted into the video signals forming the active picture areas and are transmitted with the motion picture signals. These information-bearing areas preferably are comprised of several lines of information recorded in the margins of the active picture area where they cannot be seen when the pictures are displayed. These coded areas contain information such as an identification of a motion picture, and identification of receiving locations authorized to receive and display the motion picture.
The coded areas or icons also can contain various other information useful in the controlling of the display of the films, such as the number of times the recipient is authorized to display the motion picture, the time during which display is permitted, the location of areas in which local ads are to be inserted, together with activating signals to activate local ad insertion equipment, and the identification of previews of coming attractions or other short topics specifically selected by the customer at the receiving location, and other information which enables the distributor of the motion picture to control its distribution and playing.
In addition, means are provided for transmitting back to the distributor the identification of each picture played, the number of times and times of day at which it has been played, the box office receipts for the display of the picture, concession returns, and other such commercial information, so that the compensation due the distributor can be determined.
In the editing of motion pictures in accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objectives are met by the conversion of motion picture film into video signals by means such as a telecine, and the insertion of the information-bearing areas or icons in the active picture areas of the video signals. The icons then are used in the electronic editing process. The information contained in the icons includes editing information such as SMPTE time codes, scene and xe2x80x9ctakexe2x80x9d numbers, production information such as the xe2x80x9cbest takexe2x80x9d; location of the shoot; camera number, and identity of the crew, and other information often noted by production assistants during the filming of the motion picture.
Edge codes preferably are recorded onto the motion picture film itself by recording such codes outside of the image areas of the film. This can be done either by the manufacturer of the film when it is being made, or by the motion picture camera during filming. Then, as a preliminary step to editing, the coded images recorded in the margins of the film are decoded, converted into video signals and inserted into the video signals produced by the telecine so as to be located in the periphery of the video pictures.
The information recorded in the coded area or icons then is read by a code reader and is utilized either by displaying it for editing operators to use in making their editing decisions, or in other ways to assist in editing.
When the motion picture has been edited electronically, the edited video signals are either stored in a digital video signal storage device, such as a large capacity magnetic disc file, or it is converted to analog video tape, or converted to motion picture film.
It is preferred to replace the icons used for editing with similar coded icons useful in distributing the motion pictures electronically using the methods described above.